


Physics

by thatonemoviewiththelizardboy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Not Underage, Smut, Teacher Kyle, slowish burn not really kind of :/, student kenny, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy/pseuds/thatonemoviewiththelizardboy
Summary: Detention with Mr Broflovski is a lot more difficult than Kenny thought it would be, but that’s all part of the plan anyways, right?Basically Kenny is crushing on Mr. Broflovski, and will go to great lengths to get on his good side. With a certain reward in mind.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yes teacher student relationship i’m trying to make it very clear so i don’t get a lot of hate. if you don’t like it please don’t read. just thought it was an idea i’d like to write for. the real world is flawed, and writing is supposed to test ur morals a bit... i think...? but yeah enjoy

The rage in Kenny’s body wasn’t something he ever experienced before, not to this extreme. Not to the point where his knuckles went white, eyes watery as he hooked his fist into the face in front of him. Kenny was so angry that he doesn’t remember throwing the first punch or saying the first word. All he could think about was making contact with Cartman’s smug face. 

“Fuck!” Cartman screamed from the back of the classroom, backed against a lab table as Kenny missed a single swing. “Kenny! Fucking—“ He was cut short by Kenny’s bony fist making contact with Cartman’s ribs, an angry fire lighting in the fatass’s eyes. 

Kenny thought he was winning till Cartman used his weight, the walking bag of cheesy poofs overpowering his own mal-nourished body. 

“Fuck you Cartman!” Kenny screamed as his head was slammed flat on the top of a lab table. “It’s not my fault you’re fucking disgusting,” he growled, trying to lift himself out of Cartman’s weighty grip. He felt himself grow dizzy as Cartman’s body pinned him down in the least sexual way, humiliating, actually. 

Kenny tried throwing missed punches, finally grabbing Cartman’s collar when he got close to his ear. “What? You’re just mad cause you can’t afford to be fat?” 

“What does that even mean!?” Kenny screamed, feeling like a puny kid in the sea of physics students flooding around them. “You’re so fucking retarded.” He growled, feeling more helpless by the second. Kenny could see the flashes of cell phone cameras around him and knew he needed to act fast before the entire population of Park High knew he was a wimp. 

Kenny kicked back, heel colliding with Cartman’s shin. Cartman lifted his body slightly at that, giving Kenny the space to flip his body around. He was still holding Cartman’s shirt collar, slightly bent back over the lab table as he released his strongest punch to Cartman’s nose. Cartman’s sad attempts at swings had stopped once it hit, the crack of his nose being heard by even the phone speakers. 

“Oh my god,” Cartman said in shock. Blood poured from his nose, dripping through the fingers of the hand cupping it. “You broke my nose. Your family makes an annual income of six dollars and you just broke my fucking nose. You’re fucked, McCormick, so fucked.” Cartman ended rather threatening, pushing through the crowd and towards the teacher. 

Cartman was such a pussy, he always had been. Kenny doesn’t want to hear about how poor he is anymore. 

Kenny wouldn’t be surprised if he got called to the principal’s office, if he was suspended for a couple of days. This class definitely wasn’t doing him any good. 

The group of people diffused and Kenny took his seat in the back of the class, Cartman not in place where he usually sat around him. He found out why as the door shut sharply after the late bell, Mr. Broflovski trailing behind a bloody Cartman. 

“Can someone take Eric to the nurse?” He frowned, eyes focusing on Kenny. “And Kenny I need to talk to you out of the classroom.” The entire classed echoed with “oooos” as Kenny stood up sheepishly feeling guilty for making a bad impression so early in the semester. Mr. Broflovski picked Craig to take Cartman away, probably the best choice as he was equally disinterested in all subjects that didn’t involved rodents and laundry.

Mr. Broflovski grabbed the box of tissues as they walked out of the room, shutting the door and facing Kenny in the hallway. 

He was wearing an ironed pair of gray slacks, riding to his hips with a tucked in yellow button up. The sleeves were long, but Mr. Broflovski rolled them up as he stood in front of Kenny sternly. He caught a glimpse of the red hairs on his arms, resisting the urge to grin obscenely. 

“Here,” He grumbled, handing Kenny some tissues. He balled all of them up, putting them to his nose and leaning his head back. Mr. Broflovski sighed. “You’re supposed to tilt your head forward so the blood doesn’t drip down the back of your throat.” He didn’t go as to push Kenny’s head down, but he could feel that he was thinking it. 

Kenny, with his head still tilted back too far, smiled. “Oh Mr. Broflovski, I don’t have a problem with things goin’ down the back of my throat.” 

Mr. Broflovski blushed immediately, probably involuntarily. “That’s inappropriate Kenny,” He frowned, actually pushing Kenny’s head so the blood didn’t fall the wrong way. Kenny felt his hand linger longer than it should have, but that could likely be his imagination. 

“I know,” Kenny smiled again, Mr. Broflovski growing truly angry. 

“Now Mister McCormick listen to me,” He crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Kenny. “An assistant principal is on the way,” He averted his eyes for a second, almost uncomfortable making eye contact with Kenny. Kenny was relentless though, eyes looking up at him though his head was turned down. Blood seeped through the tissue and Mr. Broflovski gave him another one. 

Mr. Broflovski was, from Kenny’s guess, about twenty something. He had wild, curly, red hair that was cropped on the sides, his undercut growing messy. A lock of curly red hair fell into his eyes, going unnoticed by Mr. Broflovski. One time, on a standardized test, Kenny saw the name “Broflovski, Kyle” printed under the teacher slot. It was interesting, knowing  _ Kyle _ went the extra effort of altering his tests to contain more information because he didn’t trust his students enough to fill in a blank. 

It was fair, in Kenny’s case he was definitely forgetful and not the best student. He didn’t scream out in class or throw paper balls at the other students. He kept to himself, relatively, but talked to his friends in the back. He’d only been in Mr. Broflovski’s class for a month, and he already knew exactly how the rest of the semester would go. 

Mr. Broflovski would get up to the white board in his too tight dress pants, open up an Expo marker and squeak the words of physics onto the board. Sometimes Kenny knew what they were taking notes on, other days he didn’t, but one thing stayed constant: Mr. Broflovski’s nice ass. 

God, Kenny couldn’t explain in words how much of a driving force that ass had been in the past month, the sole reason why he hasn’t skipped third once. 

“Kenny,” Mr. Broflovski frowned, Kenny snapping out of his backend-trance and glancing forward. “Pay attention.” Kenny nodded his head, looking ahead normally as his nosebleed felt like it was letting up. He pulled the tissues away from his nose, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Mr. Broflovski audibly cringed, handing him another tissue. 

“I think me and you both don’t like Eric Cartman,” He said in a matter-of-fact monotone. “So I’ll try my best to negotiate with her. I wouldn’t dare risk my job over you, so don’t get too excited. I know your record isn’t anything close to perfect.” Mr. Broflovski hummed, shifting his feet where he stood. 

Kenny kept eye contact, the throb of his nose, eye, and bottom lip giving him a headache. “Thank you Mr. Broflovski.” He nodded, a loud crash of something coming from inside the classroom. 

“Shit,” Mr. Broflovski mumbled under his breath, glancing into the classroom through the small window on the door. “I suppose I can’t just leave you out here alone,” He frowned harder, and Kenny wanted to tell him he looked nicer when he was happy. Mr. Broflovski would probably say something like  _ I’m not trying to look nice _ and tell Kenny he was being inappropriate again. 

They stood across from each other in silence, Mr. Broflovski anxiously tapping his foot as he waited for the assistant principal to arrive. 

Kenny, with the high pain tolerance he had, still found himself feeling faint. He sat down against the adjacent wall, not bothering to look up at Mr. Broflovski as he did so. 

“Uh, erm,” Mr. Broflovski was messing with his hands when Kenny glanced at him. “Are you okay?” His voice was cut from professional to genuinely caring, and it made a small grin on Kenny’s face. 

“Oh yeah, yeah I’ll be fine,” Kenny answered, holding back all the flirty remarks that came to mind. “I’ll probably have some bruises and my head really hurts but,” Kenny sighed into a laugh. “It’s not like this is my first fight.” 

Mr. Broflovski laughed weakly, either bored or uncomfortable with the situation. Soon the assistant principal came stomping down the hall, heels echoing through the hallway followed with the click of pearls. Why didn’t he get to go to the nurse?

And Kenny was dragged away, thrown into the pits of the guidance office. 

  
  


According to Mr. Mackey, he’d gotten a strongly worded email that suggested Kenny had been continuously provoked. The verdict was: one day of suspension and two weeks of detention. Not bad, considering Kenny thought he’d get charged as an adult after turning eighteen a couple weeks ago. This was one of the many perks of South Parks incompetence. 

Cartman’s nose wasn’t broken and he was given no days of suspension and a week of detention. Kenny thought that was unfair, but he didn’t bother to argue. 

They sent him home early, Kenny driving his way off the property with a sheet to give his parents, though he knew they wouldn’t care. Skimming through it, everything seemed normal until his eyes stopped on “Detention Teacher: Broflovski, Kyle.” Kenny smiled as he saw the familiar arrangement, throwing the packet to the passenger seat and running a red light. 

  
  
  


When Kenny walked into the classroom, he only spotted three other kids. Cartman, of course, Bebe and someone he could only guess as one of the freshmen. Kenny’s eyes lit up when he saw Bebe sitting up front, eyes glued to her phone till he slug his ratty book back next to her. 

She looked up, smiling. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite boyfriend,” She joked, setting her phone down on the table. Kenny sat in the seat next to her, making sure Cartman saw how  _ okay _ he was. 

“I’m definitely lower on the list than that,” Kenny laughed, Bebe simply nodded. 

“Second favorite,” She smiled. “Clyde would cry if he wasn’t first.” Kenny grinned at that. Bebe and Clyde had been together for a couple months now. It was a long, excruciating journey of misunderstanding but they finally got together, and Kenny could appreciate that. “I’m assuming you’re here cause of the fight?” 

Kenny nodded, glancing back at Cartman. He whispered, “Fatass couldn’t shut his mouth. Guess my aim is bad cause I fucked up his nose instead of his teeth.” Bebe giggled, also looking at Cartman to find him staring back, arms crossed, frown on his face, and a big, purple nose swollen in the middle. Cartman looked significantly worse than Kenny, but he felt little remorse. 

Before Kenny could ask why Bebe had been destined this fate, Mr. Broflovski came into his classroom, shutting the door rather loudly. “Kenny, sit further away,” was the first thing he said, surveying the room. 

Bebe made a groaning noise as Kenny stood up, reluctantly but moving for the better. He didn’t need an extra day of detention, even if he was with the hottest teacher at Park High. In fact, two weeks was plenty more than he needed. Seduction was an act best done in a time restraint. 

Once Kenny had taken his seat a couple chairs over, Mr. Broflovski addressed the class. “Welcome to detention,” He grabbed a dry erase marker and scrawled the title on the board, his ass too visible in his slacks. Kenny admired the traditional approach Mr. Broflovski took to his teaching. Not because it really helped with his learning, it just felt more true to what the movies had told him. It felt almost nostalgic. 

“No talking, no eating, stay in your seat,” Mr. Broflovski continued. “I wanna be here as much as you do, so don’t make this harder than it has to be.” And that was the last thing he said before sitting in his desk, positioned so he could see what each one of them were doing. 

Kenny thought about all the times not having a phone was an inconvenience. He pulled out his DS from the side pocket of his bookbag, kicking his legs up on the table and leaning the open console on his chest as he played. 

Half way into the Flower Cup on Mario Kart, the screen was plucked away from him. 

“What—“ Kenny started, expecting to see Cartman with it in his meaty hands. Instead, to his surprise, Mr. Broflovski had it, giving him the glare of a lifetime. He frowned, reaching for it back. 

“No technology in detention,” He said simply, turning and walking away. Kenny felt his face burn. 

“Then what am I supposed to do? Sit here for an hour and stare at a wall?” Kenny blurted out impulsively. Him and Mr. Broflovski had gotten in a few fights over the first month of the semester. Kenny felt like Mr. Broflovski was especially hard on him for some reason like, when everyone was talking, he was the one who got in trouble. Sometimes Kenny thought Mr. Broflovski hated him, but he soon realized their relationship was far from hate. After Cartman’s first outbreak, Kenny knew he was in the clear. 

“Do your school work,” Mr. Broflovski said nonchalantly, back turned as he walked away from Kenny. He put the DS in his back pocket, so obviously tempting Kenny to look him down. 

“I don’t have any school work,” Kenny groaned, putting his feet on the edge of the table and pushing back in his chair so it balanced on two legs. He was really fidgety, at least that’s what Craig told him. He just kinda did things like that without noticing, poking his hand with mechanical pencils, scribbling on papers, seeing how many pieces of paper he could get in his friends hair before they noticed. Then sleeping in class after he wore himself out. 

“You have a physics project due tomorrow,” Mr. Broflovski said, glancing over at Kenny. He saw him teetering in his chair, and Kenny swore he might’ve been smiling. “Kenny sit in your chair normally you’re going to break your neck.” 

“Break your neck,” Cartman smiled. “No balls.” 

Kenny felt his face redden. As much as he hated Cartman, they still remained acquainted throughout the years. Cartman called him poor and they fought  _ a lot _ but no one wanted to mess with the fat kids friend. Friend is a strong word actually, considering they both gave each other bloody noses on Tuesday. No one was friends with Cartman except Butters, and no matter how big and scary Cartman was, no one would stop ripping on the both of them. 

“Fuck you,” Kenny spit back, eyes meeting Cartman’s. 

“No talking in detention,” Mr. Broflovski forcefully reminded him, back in his desk. Kenny thought it was funny that he didn’t make Kenny shut up, but maybe that was just in his head. 

Nothing much happened in the rest of detention. Kenny pulled his crumpled project rubric out of his book bag and straightened it on the table, only to realize he didn’t have a pencil. So he gave up on that and started throwing things at Cartman, who hardly recognized he was being punted through the thick layer of his year-round winter jacket. 

Cartman had been writing down notes and scribbling in a hard cover notebook for the duration of their detention hour, with a red pen. Bebe looked like she had fell asleep, and Kenny could solidify this with her distinguishable sleep noises. Not snoring, she didn’t snore. Kenny remembered her telling him that after they went to homecoming together, drunk as fuck from spiked punch and stumbling to his car. Kenny tried to get lucky, he didn’t succeed, and when they both woke up with hangovers and sore backs in the bed of his truck, Bebe told him she didn’t snore. 

At three forty, Mr. Broflovski dismissed them. Cartman and Bebe left immediately, bags already packed. Once they walked out, door shutting behind them, Kenny started packing up. He didn’t really have anywhere better to be, and this was a perfect opportunity to get a look of how Mr. Broflovski was when he wasn’t teaching. 

A perfectly devised plan, thought up as he waited sadly in the detention room. All crumpled papers collected in his bag, Kenny threw it over his shoulder and tried his best to  _ saunter _ over to Mr. Broflovski’s desk. 

Kenny looked down at his red curls, still focused on the papers he was grading in front of him. “Yes Kenny,” he said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. 

“Can I have my DS back?” Kenny asked, though this wasn’t really part of the plan. He thought Mr. Broflovski would just willingly turn it over, without question. 

“Tomorrow,” Mr. Broflovski said. He kept doing his work. 

“Wh—“ Kenny was baffled. “That’s theft,” He insisted, still staring at Mr. Broflovski’s busy face. 

“No it’s not, go home.” 

Kenny sighed, loud and attention seeking. He had other things to do, but not much. He supposed he could go over to Clyde’s, hang out with him and Bebe. Maybe invite Craig and his lame friends to throw rocks at cars. Kenny didn’t move, he just supported himself with his hands on the desk, still watching Mr. Broflovski work. After an awkward minute, Mr. Broflovski finally looked up at him. 

“Kenny I said  _ go home, _ ” He demanded, standing up and clicking his pen. He gathered all the stacks of tests on his neatly organized desk, walking away from where Kenny stood. He put them into a bag leaned aside the wall, gathering other various things as Kenny stepped into his plan. 

“Awe, Mr. B, at least let me walk you to your car,” Kenny smiled, Mr. Broflovski looking back at him quickly, startled. There was a growing blush on his cheeks, no matter how much he’d probably deny it. 

“That’s completely inappropriate,” Mr. Broflovski frowned, his hard exterior hiding any sort of interest. Kenny knew he wasn’t completely innocent though, by the way his eyes briefly scanned Kenny’s body. 

“Okay, I’ll take that as a yes,” Kenny grinned, trailing by Mr. Broflovski. He shook his head, disapproving of the act but not enough to verbally protest. 

They walked out into the parking lot, Kenny trying his hardest to learn more about Mr. Broflovski’s home life and being shot down each time.  _ “Mr. Broflovski you going home to anybody?” _ Silence.  _ “Got any pets?”  _ He didn’t.  _ “What’s your favorite color?”  _ Didn’t have one. 

“C'mon Mr. Broflovski,” Kenny whined, leaning on the hood when they got to his car. It was a white, small car which led Kenny to believe he didn’t have any kids. “You gotta have  _ something  _ interesting about you.” 

“I’m not interesting to you, I’m your teacher,” Mr. Broflovski dismissed him, holding onto the handle of his car. “Now get off my car so I can go home,  _ please. _ ” 

“Hmpf,” Kenny groaned. He contemplated initiating the last part of his plan. “Can I call you Kyle?” Mr. Broflovski’s face reddened. 

“No, of course not. Kenny McCormick, get off my car right now or I’ll get you another two weeks of detention,” Mr. Broflovski almost shouted, staring into Kenny’s very soul. He wanted to laugh. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Kenny smirked, patting the hood of Mr. Broflovski’s car as he backed away. Mr. Broflovski just shook his head and opened his car door. “Bye Kyle!” Kenny called as he walked towards his truck, being farewelled by the sound of Kyle’s car door slamming shut. 

  
  
  


Kenny went home that night and thought about  _ Kyle _ . He was mentally changing Mr. Broflovski to  _ Kyle _ because that’s the one bit of personal information he has and he’s holding onto it. 

The rest of the detention week he had to share with Cartman went fairly boring. Bebe wasn’t there after his first day, which didn’t upset him because it’s not like he had the energy to flirt with two people at the same time anyways. The last day that Cartman and Kenny shared a day of detention, another teacher came into the room. 

It was Mr. Marsh, and he pushed through the doors of Kyle’s classroom with tears streaming down his face, obviously not aware of his detention duty. 

“Oh, I—“ Mr. Marsh said when he saw the students, straightening his tie and sniffling in an attempt to look situated. He cleared his throat, looking down at Kyle. “Um,” He paused, making everything more awkward than it already was. “Can I talk to you out in the hallway?” 

“Stan,” Kyle sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead. “I can’t just leave these students alone, they’re in detention for a reason.” Before he could complain further, Kenny chimed in. 

“Oh, don’t worry Mr. B, I’ll hold down the fort,” Kenny stood up, hands on his hips in authority. He didn’t call him Kyle just for the sake of his coworker being there. If Kenny was gonna get a piece of Kyle’s ass, he’d better keep it a secret. 

“I don’t trust that for a minute,” Kyle groaned, shaking his head as he stood up and walked out the door with Mr. Marsh. 

The second the door shut, Kenny came bounding over the tables till he was over by the rock that was Eric Cartman. 

“Bro, what’s up with Mr. Marsh?” Kenny asked, though he really wanted to ask  _ “Are they a thing? Why did Kyle call him Stan?” _

“How would I know,” Cartman dismissed him, continuing to draw lines in his notebook. They looked aimless. 

“You have him for first period,” Kenny said maybe too readily, predicting Cartman wouldn’t be happy with the fact he knew his whole schedule. It was for scientific reasons, of course. 

“Look,” Cartman sighed. “I don’t have any spare change.” Kenny felt his face go red with embarrassment and anger, backing away. 

“Okay, lardass,” Kenny said as he walked closer to the door so maybe he could eavesdrop. “Since when did you get so fucking boring?” 

“I’m not boring,” Cartman protested, eyes shooting daggers at Kenny. “One, I don’t care about teacher drama. Two, I’m not getting another fucking second of detention.” He paused, going back to scribble in his notebook with his incriminating red pen. “Like Kenny, we get it, you’re not smart. The least you could do is understand the simple mechanics of detention.” 

“You want me to actually break your nose?” Kenny asked, eyes narrowed. “Cause I will, I fucking will bitch boy.” 

Cartman just threw up his free hand, making an unidentifiable motion with it. He didn’t say anything else, so Kenny let it go. 

He put his ear to the door, making sure they couldn’t see him through the window. He should’ve just came here first, knowing Cartman. He didn’t have a helpful bone in his body. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” He heard through the door. It sounded like Kyle. 

“Yeah…” Another person said, probably Mr. Marsh. He said something else afterwards but Kenny couldn’t make it out. 

There was a lot more grumbling from Kyle and whining from Mr. Marsh, nothing he could make out. He wished his hearing was better, because it would’ve been nice to hear when Kyle said he was going back inside. 

Kenny’s face was still shamelessly pressed to the door when Kyle opened it quickly, pushing Kenny further across the room than he would’ve expected. And amidst all the gasping,  _ oh my god _ ’s and throbbing, Kenny could only think of how fucking  _ strong _ Kyle must be. 

  
  


“Just sit on the table,” Kyle said as he rummaged through a cabinet. Cartman has been dismissed early if he promised not to gossip, and that had him out of his seat faster than a candy bribe. Kenny assumed he would still gossip, but maybe in a more self serving way.  _ “Fucked Kenny up in detention yesterday. That’ll teach him.” _ Some shit like that. 

“Yes sir,” Kenny replied mockingly, pulling himself up onto a lab table in the back. 

“I have to keep a first aid kit for lab mishaps,” Kyle explained, even though Kenny didn’t ask. He pulled it from the top shelf, giving Kenny the  _ perfect _ view of his ass. Kyle turned around, unfortunately, and placed the kit next to Kenny. 

Kenny had  _ another _ bloody nose and a rather large gash above his eyebrow. The blood was still dripping down his face, cold on his temple. Kyle took a wet towel and wiped his face, bending down so they were eye to eye. Kenny felt his heartbeat speed up as Kyle got close to his face, looking at his cut. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” He mumbled. He looked down at the wet towel, seeing the blood and dirt. “Kenny you need to wash your face better.” 

“I have gym last period,” Kenny explained, trying to prove he wasn’t as dirty as Kyle thought. He really wasn’t, he did the best he could with a bar of soap. 

“Mmhm,” Kyle nodded, cleaning up the cut as well as he could with the supplies given. Kenny’s nose had barely bled, and was pretty much fine after Kyle wiped the blood away. Kenny felt something like a bandaid being put on his cut, his head throbbing more as the skin was pulled together. 

“Ain’t nobody ever cleaned me up like this before,” Kenny said, smiling sheepishly at Kyle. Kyle furrowed his brows, obviously trying to cover a smirk. 

“Shut up.” He backed up from Kenny, standing to his full height and tidying up the first aid kit. “You’re not gonna tell your mom right?” Kyle had already expressed how scared he was earlier that he was gonna lose his job. He obviously didn’t know anything about Kenny’s home life.

“Oh, Kyle,” Kenny widened his smirk. “I can keep a secret.” Kyle blushed, first aid kit held to his chest. This was the first time Kenny saw him smile, and it made his insides churn. Kyle quickly covered it with a frown. 

“I never said you could call me that,” Kyle turned around, putting the first aid kit back in the cabinet. 

“But you never said I  _ couldn't, _ ” Kenny argued, sliding off of the table and standing up. When he got to his feet, his head throbbed. But he ignored it for the sake of not worrying Kyle. 

Kyle paused before speaking again. “I’m telling you you can’t, right now.” 

Kenny groaned, walking to grab his book bag. “You don’t mean that,” Kenny said as he followed Kyle out of the classroom. Kyle didn’t say anything, which Kenny took as a success. The next detention class was just going to be him and Kyle, and god knows he was looking forward to it. 

  
  
  


“Howdy Mr. B,” Kenny said as he dropped into his classroom for detention, pleased to see no other students there. Unfortunately, there was another teacher there: Mr. Marsh. 

“Hello Kenny,” Kyle greeted back. He’s been getting friendlier over the days of detention. Mr. Marsh turned at looked at him. 

“Kenny,” Mr. Marsh grinned. “This is the kid you’re always complaining about?” He asked, and it made Kenny cringe. He would’ve been discouraged if he didn’t see the evident blush on Kyle’s face. 

“Yes,” Kyle responded coldly, giving Mr. Marsh a scowl. “Kenny sit down.” 

“Hmm,” Kenny hummed, throwing his backpack on the nearest table. “I could clean up stuff for you, grade papers.” He walked over to Kyle’s desk, standing next to Mr. Marsh. “All this detention and I’ve got all my work done.” 

Kyle looked at Mr. Marsh and Mr. Marsh looked at Kyle, speaking through glares. 

“Stan, I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Kyle started after briefly glancing at Kenny. “I’ve got lessons to plan during this hour.” 

“Okay, okay,” Mr. Marsh said defensively, walking away from his desk and towards the door. “C’ya, Kyle.” He left, the door shutting and automatically locking behind him. He couldn’t help but be jealous of Mr. Marsh. Him and Kyle were probably fucking. 

“Oh so he can call you Kyle, but I can’t?” Kenny inquired, bending down so he could rest his elbows on Kyle’s desk. He put his face in his hands, probably a little closer to Kyle than students normally are. 

“Yes, Mr. Marsh is an adult,” Kyle answered simply, clicking away at his keyboard. 

“I’m an adult,” Kenny insisted. “Turned eighteen a while back.” 

“You’re still my student,” Kyle shot him down again, Kenny seeing how hard he was trying to be professional. Kenny shifted over behind Kyle’s desk, standing behind him as he worked. He was typing up and email, something to another teacher that Kenny wasn’t that interested in. 

“That don’t mean anything,” Kenny smirked, resting one of his hands on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle froze immediately, ceasing all typing. He didn’t move his head or speak, just sat in shock. Kenny put another hand on Kyle’s other shoulder, the computer going into sleep mode after not being used. Kenny’s grinning reflecting was visible in the screen, hands slowly massaging Kyle. “C’mon, Mr. B. You look really tense.” 

Kyle still didn’t move, and Kenny was right when he said he was tense. “Stop,” Kyle objected in a whisper, slowly easing up as Kenny worked his shoulders. “No, I’m serious, stop,” Kyle raised his voice, standing up and pushing Kenny back as he did so. 

Kyle turned and looked at Kenny, their eyes meeting. Kenny knew he looked helpless. He knew he looked rejected, and stupid. He wanted to kiss Kyle so bad right now. 

“I’ve got some tests for you to grade,” Kyle forced himself to say, grabbing a stack of papers from his desk and shoving them into Kenny’s hands. “The key is on the top.” 

“Yes sir,” Kenny gulped, eyes still focused on Kyle’s. Kyle hesitated, and Kenny saw his hand reach out for Kenny, then back down, then through his red, curly hair. 

“Here’s a pen,” Kyle grabbed it from the cup on his desk, it was purple. 

Kenny took it out of Kyle’s hand, feeling their fingers brush for a slight moment. His heart raced, and every bone in his body thought Kyle was going to kiss him. It was surprising when Kyle sat back down at his desk, totally ignoring Kenny for the rest of the hour. 

After he finished grading the tests, he handed them over to Mr. Broflovski who nodded and thanked him. When they were walking out together to their cars, Kyle decided to talk. 

“You graded those tests really fast,” He said, walking out the school doors through the back entrance. “Ever thought of being a teacher?” 

Kenny just laughed, grabbing onto the straps of his bookbag. “Aw, you know I’m not smart like that,” He grinned, pretty relieved that Kyle wasn’t actually mad at him. 

“You’re smart,” Kyle objected so quickly that Kenny felt his stomach flip. 

“No I’m not,” Kenny argued just as quickly. 

“Do you think I’m smart?” Kyle asked him, looking at Kenny while they crossed into the parking lot. Kenny nodded because of course Kyle was smart. He was a physics teacher. “Then trust me when I say you’re smart.” 

And they didn’t even say goodbye that afternoon, Kenny just slowly walking to where his truck was parked after they split paths. 

  
  
  


That night Kenny came into his hand three times, face red with embarrassment and anger. He was mad when he got off, angry that he wasn’t with Kyle right now. This day of detention was his  _ chance _ . He fucked it up. He fucked it up so bad. 

Kenny wiped his hand with a tissue, throwing it onto the floor. He rolled over, lighting the candle Bebe got him at the mall once. He had no idea why she thought a lighter and a candle was the perfect gift, but he kept it. He actually liked the soft smell it emitted. 

He needed to calm down anyways. He needed to think of a plan to win Kyle over. This was a particularly hard task, because not only didn’t Kenny have to get Kyle’s attention, he had to be “irresistible” enough to get Kyle to break the law. Which, knowing what he knew about Kyle, wasn’t going to be easy. 

  
  
  


When the next hour of detention rolled around, Kenny wasn’t surprised to see two students sitting in the front row. He scowled at them as he passed by, slumping down in his designated seat in the back. 

He wasn’t having it today. He didn’t want to try too hard for Kyle, he didn’t want to grade papers, he didn’t want to be told he was smart. Kenny was  _ tired _ and he was going to  _ sleep. _

So, Kenny slept and he didn’t wake up till he felt someone shaking his shoulder. 

“Kenny, Kenny wake up.” It was Kyle. Kenny lifted his head from his arms, looking at Kyle bent over and touching his shoulder. They were awkwardly close, and Kenny could see the details in Kyle’s green eyes. 

Kenny got up weakly, reaching for his book bag and struggling to haul it on his back. 

“You want me to hold that?” Kyle asked, gesturing to Kenny’s backpack.  _ God damn _ . The one day Kenny was slacking, Kyle was just all fucking over him. 

“Yeah, please,” Kenny said, Kyle pulling it off his back for him before he could reach it. He felt his heart race, eyes blinking rapidly. What was up with Kyle today?

They walked to their cars, and today Kyle followed Kenny to his truck. It was red-maroon, busted up and old. Kenny leaned against the car, pressing the unlock button and listening to the beep. 

“You look sick,” Kyle said as he threw Kenny’s book bag in the back seat. He shut the door and leaned on it, facing Kenny. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Kenny answered, cheeks reddening. “I’m just tired.” 

“Did you eat today,” Kyle asked, real concern in his voice. Kenny laughed. 

“No, but I’ll be fine. Breakfast makes me sick and I forgot my lunch money,” Kenny replied, grabbing the handle of his truck. 

“Mm,” Kyle was looking at his feet. He was nervous about something. “Um, Kenny.” 

Kenny looked up at him, feeling a little more energized than he had when he first woke up. When Kyle didn’t continue, Kenny said  _ yes _ and acknowledged him verbally. 

“Do you wanna go get something to eat?” Kyle asked, voice shifting back to more confident, like his teacher voice. Kenny, in this moment, realized that the Kyle he was around today was a more authentic Kyle. The Kyle he’d talked to before was Mr. Broflovski, with small moments where he’d forced him out of his teacher mindset. This is how Kyle must act when he asks people on dates: nervous, kind, caring. 

Or Kyle could see Kenny as the poor boy he was. Buying a hungry kid a meal to clear his conscious. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kenny answered anyways, not caring if he was being pitied right now. This was a date with Kyle, no matter how much he wouldn’t admit it. 

  
  
  


The car ride there was nothing notable. They decided on going to this obscure new restaurant that opened down the street. Kenny could only compare it’s classiness levels as to the atmosphere of a Chili’s. 

They both sat down without a word, Kenny looking down at all the moderately priced meals. He felt nervous as he knew he couldn’t afford anything really. Maybe Kyle could sense that, as he said assuringly, “You can get whatever you want, I’ll pay.” 

Kenny didn’t necessarily get  _ anything _ he wanted because he wanted a lot. He ordered something with chicken in it and a soup. Kyle ordered a big salad and something else that Kenny didn’t find audible. 

They started small talk, Kenny probably flirting too much for what Kyle saw as a pity dinner. While they were in the middle of arguing over a movie Kenny had to pretend he’d seen, Kyle got a phone call. “Can I take this?” 

Kenny nodded his head and Kyle stepped outside for a couple minutes. When he came back, their food had arrived. Kenny was already eating, the second the plate hit the table. He paused when Kyle came back though, sitting down and straightening his shirt. 

“That was Stan,” Kyle groaned. “Sorry I mean Mr. Marsh, this is weird.” He stabbed his salad and ate his first bite, looking scarily mature. Kenny knew he was mature, it’s just that willingly eating salad is a different level. 

“Are you guys a thing or something?” Kenny asked, feeling jealousy rise in his throat. Kyle was right, this was completely weird. Were they on a date? Or not? 

Kyle laughed. “No, no, Stan has a wife,” he insisted, sipping his water. “He’s also a mess. Not my type.” 

“But you’re friends?” Kenny asked, feeling himself ease into Kyle’s personal life. He was trying to just assume Kyle was gay and ignore the fact that he might be straight because, fucking god, straight men do not have asses that  _ perfect. _

“Yeah, since we were little,” Kyle took another bite. “You know, I’m not that much older than you. I remember you from elementary school.” Kenny’s eyes lit up as Kyle casually ate more of his salad. 

“Woah, really? How?” 

“Not many kids wore the same orange parka for their entire life,” Kyle answered simply. Kenny laughed. 

They finished their meals and trekked back to Kyle’s car, no leftovers and about a twenty minute ride back to the school. Kenny had already told Kyle they’d have to go back for his car because he needed it to get to school the next day. Also, Kenny would die if Kyle saw his house. He didn’t tell him that though. 

They pulled into the school, Kyle parking his car next to Kenny’s. Even though he felt he should leave, Kenny sat still for awhile, thinking of what to say. 

“Thank you for taking me out to eat,” was the suavest thing he could think of, mentally face palming. “I don’t know what’s different with you today, but I don’t mind it.” Kenny got up to get out of the car, reaching to open the door till he felt Kyle’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Hold on, I’m acting different?” Kyle asked. Kenny sat back in his seat again, the hand on his shoulder more evident than he would’ve expected. “Wait uh, don’t answer that.” Kyle moved his hand away and sat forward, hands on the steering wheel. “I think this is all really weird.” 

“You’re the one that asked me out,” Kenny smirked, looking at Kyle. 

“And you’re the one that’s been relentlessly flirting with me everyday,” Kyle sighed, fists tightening on the wheel. Before Kenny could reply, Kyle started again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Kenny said, almost getting out of the car till he felt eyes heavy on him. The sexual tension was so heavy Kenny felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Kenny, get out,” Kyle said, foot bouncing as he waited. Kenny stepped out and the second the car door was shut, Kyle was driving away as fast as he could. 

  
  
  


This hour of detention, Kenny and Kyle had company. Bebe and Clyde were here, caught skipping class to make out. Kenny guessed they had planned a lot more than just  _ make out _ but, whatever got them in the least trouble. 

Kyle wasn’t in a bad mood today and let the two of them sit at the same table in the front row. Kenny decided he wanted to help out today, a way to pay for the dinner Kyle got him last night. 

Bebe and Clyde both wrapped up in their phones, Kenny and Kyle organized things in the cabinets behind them. 

Kenny wasn’t embarrassingly short, but he definitely wasn’t tall. It was something that made him mad every time he saw Kyle, a six foot, charming, giant. Kenny couldn’t reach the top shelf, and refused to ask Kyle for help. He could always end up getting to it if he tried his hardest. 

This second cabinet, as Kenny tiptoed for it, he felt a presence behind him. Before he could deny the help, Kyle had his body pressed to Kenny’s back. Kenny felt Kyle’s warm thigh pressed along his ass, heart beating faster with each second he stayed there. 

This had to be on purpose. 

Kyle grabbed the box from the top shelf, handing it to Kenny and pulling away from him. 

“Forgot you were short,” Kyle grinned, going back to his cabinet. Kenny’s face burned. 

They organized pretty normally for the rest of the hour, Bebe and Clyde being dismissed and leaving in a rush. Kenny wondered where they were going. 

“Mr. Broflovski,” Kenny said, sitting on a lab table. “You look really nice today.” He smiled, seeing Kyle’s eyes meet his. 

“Inappropriate,” Kyle argued, but Kenny could see how much he didn’t actually care. “You did bad on your unit test.” He just had to bring that up, didn’t he? 

“Yeah,” Kenny frowned, tapping the top of the table. “My GPA doesn’t really have much hope now, does it?” Kenny sighed. “Who cares, not like I’m going to college.” 

“Stop rambling,” Kyle waved his hand. “If you wanna stay an extra hour I can go over your test with you.” Kenny looked up at him, grinning. 

“Oh, I can stay,” He felt his heart race, excited for this extended detention. Kenny scampered to one of the tables, sitting down eager. Minutes later, Kyle came and sat next him, test in hand. 

They went over parts of the test, Kyle explaining what Kenny did wrong. Kenny didn’t really absorb any of the information, brain wandering to other things. 

“Do you understand?” Kyle asked, looking at Kenny. They were sat close enough for their shoulders to touch from time to time, each meeting making Kenny more anxious. 

“Mm, yeah,” Kenny lied, oblivious to what was going on. 

“You’re not listening,” Kyle sighed, dropping his pen on the table. He shifted towards Kenny, resting his head on his hand. “What’s on your mind? What’s got you distracted?” Kenny shifted a little more towards Kyle. He looked at the door to make sure it was shut. 

“You,” Kenny answered in a whisper. Kyle’s cheeks flushed immediately, lips opening in protest to say  _ that’s inappropriate  _ or  _ you’re my student.  _ Kenny stopped him before he could, leaning in and kissing him. Finally. 

Kyle immediately kissed back, and it wasn’t a soft kiss. It was thirsty, both of them obviously waiting for this for long enough. Kenny leaned into Kyle, mouths pressing together harder. Kyle bit at his bottom lip, sending a shot of arousal to his pants. Kenny grabbed Kyle’s face with both hands, guiding his mouth open and sliding his tongue across the others. 

Kyle moaned into his mouth, Kenny’s body feeling so hot he wasn’t sure he was still there. He licked around the inside of Kyle’s mouth, pulling needy noises from him as Kenny’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. 

Kenny pulled away, moving his hands from Kyle’s face and standing up out of his chair. He pulled Kyle’s chair from out under the table, the squeaking sound loud in the quiet room. Kenny settled himself on Kyle’s lap, Kyle’s hands immediately going to support his back. Kyle connected their lips again, even more desperate than before. Kenny savored the releasing feeling of finally having Kyle underneath him. 

Kenny didn’t feel an ounce of guilt. After an extended make out, Kyle pulled away and started placing hard kisses on Kenny’s jaw. He leaned close, breath warm against Kenny’s ear. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” Kyle whispered. Kenny shivered. 

“Yes sir,” Kenny said, hands clutching onto Kyle’s button up. “I’m fine with anything you wanna do.” He heard Kyle breathe in quickly, kissing down Kenny’s neck. He sucked bruises into the places above his collar, Kenny moaning quietly from the contact. Kenny ran his hands down Kyle’s chest, placing one on the forming bulge in his slacks. 

“Fuck,” Kyle huffed. Kenny stroked slowly and lightly along it, feeling Kyle’s stifled moans vibrate on his neck. He backed up to look at Kyle’s face when he did so. He wanted to see what he’d been imaging for weeks. 

Kyle tilted his head back slightly, eyes lidded as Kenny unbuttoned his pants. He slid his hands beneath Kyle’s underwear, readily pulling his cock out so Kenny could see it. He wanted to know if Kyle’s ego held up. 

And, fuck, it did. Kenny held the girth of his hard cock in his hand, eyes blinking rapidly as he stared in utter disbelief. Kyle must’ve noticed, because Kenny saw a nervous blush on his cheeks when he glanced up. 

“Mmm,” Kenny wrapped his fingers around Kyle’s dick, pushing his body against the other so he could be closer to him. He stroked his hand slowly up the shaft, thumb pressing teasingly at the tip. Kyle didn’t make many noises, but Kenny felt him relax further with each stroke. He resented that they had to be so quiet, but he assumes the weird arousal he gets from public sex made up for it. 

Of course, they were in the room alone, but one medeling Stan could ruin the whole mood. Kenny started stroking quicker, still using the most elegant movements he could manage. He placed kisses from Kyle’s collar bone to his jawline, not afraid of the marks he left behind. Kyle’s breath hitched when Kenny hit a certain pace, mouth nipping at his ear. 

“I want you to fuck me, here in the classroom,” Kenny whispered, a smirk on his mouth. “Have me bent over your desk, fucking me till I cry.” 

Before Kenny could comprehend it, Kyle was grabbing Kenny’s face, meeting their eyes. Kenny stalled his hand, and Kyle formed a sentence so cheesy and smooth that Kenny thought he would melt. 

“Well I guess you’re gonna have a couple more days of detention then, huh?” Kyle grinned, using his hand to pull Kenny’s face to his, their lips crashing together in the most unattractive, horny way that made Kenny’s too hard cock twitch. 

“Fuck,” Kenny said when they broke away. He paused the moment to unbutton his own pants, taking his leaking cock out and stroking it a few times before kissing Kyle again. He felt a hand overtop of his and stopped, feeling Kyle’s hand grab his dick. He grabbed both their dicks actually, and Kenny thought the idea of  _ Mr. Fucking Broflovski’s  _ dick pressed against his was hot enough to make him come right there, but he held off so he could experience the feeling of having Kyle’s hand stroke his shaft. It was great, as expected, and Kenny felt himself grow mindless, shutting his eyes as he bit into Kyle’s neck. 

At this pace, he could’ve come. But of course, Kyle wasn’t going to let that happen. He’s too complicated. He pulled his hand away and kind of nudged Kenny back after he moaned Kyle’s name. 

“This isn’t okay,” Kyle said, unsure. Kenny looked at his swollen lips, the bite marks on his neck and the flush on his cheeks. Kyle looked away, towards the ground. 

“Hey,” Kenny smiled, hand caressing Kyle’s jaw. “It’ll be okay when you feel my tight ass on your dick,” He smirked, swiping his thumb across Kyle’s bottom lip. He didn’t come this far to  _ not _ get off. Kyle’s hand fisted the fabric of Kenny’s shirt. “C’mon Mr. Broflovski. You know you want to fuck me.” 

“Fuck,” Kyle groaned, pulling Kenny’s hand from his face. 

“You don’t even have to give me an A on my test,” Kenny laughed. He stood up off of Kyle’s lap, his dick heavy. “But you did say you’d help me,” He smirked, gesturing down. When Kenny said this, he saw something change in Kyle’s eyes. Something that sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Okay, you’re right I did say I would help you,” Kyle stood up too, his height towering over Kenny. He felt small all of a sudden, in ego at least. This is what Kyle did, he made him feel submissive in a way he didn’t with anyone else. No other time has he wanted to be fucked as much as he does right now, and all he could imagine was the feeling of Kyle’s huge cock ramming into him. “You better be thankful.” 

“I will sir,” Kenny assured him immediately, feeling his cock throb. Kyle still loomed over him, bending down to slide his tongue against Kenny’s. Kenny moaned into his mouth, gripping onto the front of Kyle’s button up. “Fuck me, please,” Kenny moaned. 

Kyle just grinned into another kiss, placing his hands tight on Kenny’s hip. Kyle messily took Kenny’s shirt off and Kenny fumbled with his how bottoms, sliding his pants and underwear completely off. Kenny felt his heart beat in his ears, eyes impossibly wide as Kyle pushed him back onto an empty lab table. 

Kenny’s back was flush against the table, legs dangling off the side. Kyle didn’t waste time grabbing them, shoving them back till his knees were up on the table. Kenny’s core felt cold as Kyle’s greedy eyes took in the sight. He made sure they were out of sight from people passing in the hallway, sliding his pants onto the floor. 

“Take off your shirt,” Kenny almost moaned. “Please, you’re so hot.” Kyle blinked, probably surprised that his shirt was still on. He unbuttoned it completely, Kenny melting at the view of Kyle’s naked figure. “Oh you better fuck me right,” he smiled, making comfortable eye contact with Kyle. 

“I’ll fuck you however I want,” Kyle smiled, Kenny knowing damn well that meant he was about to get the best raw of his life. Kyle spit generously into his hand, sliding his palm against his length. He used his slick fingers to prod at Kenny’s entrance, finally touching Kenny in a way that helped his erection. 

Kenny could barely focus with the rough, new attention to his body, Kyle’s strong fingers stroking in and out of his ass at a time, his free hand holding Kenny’s legs further up. With each thrust of Kyle’s fingers, the more Kenny felt restless. He wanted more. 

Kyle hovered above Kenny, fingers still working magically at his entrance. He forced small, hushed moans out of Kenny and he leaned for a deep, horny kiss. 

“More,” Kenny almost whimpered into Kyle’s ear. “I want more of you,” he said this time with conviction, pulling tightly on Kyle’s curly locks. He could hear Kyle gulp in the quiet of the classroom. Kenny let go of Kyle’s head as he backed away, grabbing his cock lightly. 

“Say it again,” Kyle demanded, making Kenny’s spine shiver.

“I want more of you,” He repeated. “I want all of you.” 

Kyle might’ve smirked before lining up, his dick and Kenny’s entrance dripping in spit and precum. 

Seconds felt like hours until was Kyle inside, stretching him in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. It feels even bigger than it looks. Fuck. “Fuck.” He sighed, he felt like he was wrong, but in a right way. Like he was filled to the brim with crime, doing wrong for the good of it. 

When Kyle pulled his hips back, Kenny’s body shivered. He wanted to say  _ come back  _ but couldn’t speak before Kyle thrusted back inside him. Kenny’s whole frame jerked back, his hands grabbing onto the side of the table like his life depended on it. 

The hair was heavy with curses until Kyle presses his hand over Kenny’s mouth. He bit his fingers, muffled, whiny moans falling from the sides of his mouth. 

Kyle was merciless, and it’s exactly what Kenny wanted. He wanted to be told what to do. He wanted to be used. 

He couldn’t hear the world around him, everything was muted by the deep feeling in his core. He could only feel one thing: Kyle. His vision was blurry when he looked up at Kyle above him. His curls bounced with each thrust and Kenny felt himself pushing back. They were sweaty and pink. 

Kenny’s hands grabbed at Kyle’s—the one on his mouth—frantically, pulling it down to his throat. Kyle must’ve caught on, and tightened his grip around Kenny’s neck. 

His moans were louder now, and Kyle wasn’t exactly the quietest either. 

Kenny felt it, the final stretch of his arousal. All the build up, and he was losing himself to his physics teacher. 

“Fuck me Mr. Broflovski,” Kenny whispered as he fell apart in front of Kyle. “Spit in my mouth.” 

Kyle leaned down to kiss the side of Kenny’s mouth before he came, his grip around the others neck never loosening. Kyle might’ve laughed, but Kenny couldn’t remember. All he could do was talk about how close he was to coming, and begging for more. He would only ever want more of Kyle. 

  
  
  


After they’d both cleaned up (with the rough paper towels they keep at lab stations), Kenny packed his bookbag and Kyle did his suitcase. They hadn’t said a word yet. Kyle must’ve came before Kenny, and after he did so they kissed for awhile. It felt surprisingly right. 

They left the school together like usual, and walked together to the parking lot. 

“Can I please go home with you,” Kenny asked. It’s like he said it without even realizing he did. Why did he have to sound so needy? 

Kyle simply looked at him. He was no longer the man choking him over a desk, now he’s just Kyle. Kenny wasn’t ready to accept he was okay with that. 

“I just want to have today,” is what Kenny said. And he’s not sure what Kyle really knows about his home life, but that probably said enough. More than Kyle ever needs to know about him. 

“Get in,” Kyle got inside his car, and so did Kenny. And they sat there in silence for longer than they should’ve, and Kyle started the car. 

  
  
  


Kenny wasn’t surprised when they arrived at a middle class neighborhood, in front of a middle class house. It wasn’t huge, but it had a nice yard that Kyle obviously kept up with. There was a weeping willow in the front yard, and Kenny thought it’d be nice to hide in. 

Kyle parked his car in the garage. He got out first, and then Kenny. They still hadn’t spoken. Kyle played the radio station that was on and they listened to that and Kenny stared out the window and Kyle stared at the road. 

Kyle closed the garage door as they walked inside. Kenny thought it was very mature of him to park his car in the garage. 

Once they were inside and Kenny had locked the door behind him, a small ginger cat came up to Kyle. It nuzzled it’s head into Kyle’s legs, like it had missed him. 

“He matches your hair,” Kenny smiled, reaching to pet the top of the cats head. 

“She. Her name is Petunia,” Kyle finally talked to him. He patted her on the head too, then continued to walk into his house. They passed the laundry room and ended up in the living room. Everything was very clean and organized. It looked comfortable and professional. Which Kenny was not exactly used to. 

Kyle went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. “Make yourself at home,” He told Kenny. “Just take your shoes off.” 

Oh yeah. Kenny looked down at his shoes, with holes in the toes. He doesn’t belong here. Nonetheless, Kenny kicked off his shoes and nudged them to the corner. He sat down on the couch, but he definitely didn’t feel like he was at home. 

When Kyle came and sat next to him, he was holding two beers and two coasters. He put them down accordingly, and took a sip from his. Kenny just looked at the beer in front of him. He’s not really a drinker. He’s surprised an adult is treating him like he’s not a stupid child. But they did have sex. That happened. 

He took a sip too. And put it back on the coaster, and stared at the coaster. 

He leaned back into the couch next to Kyle. They were close, and Kenny was scared to touch him. He did anyways, and inched closer until he was pressed against Kyle. Kyle lifted his arm for Kenny to rest his head on his chest, and Kyle could put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Is this my fault,” Kyle asked, without explanation. Kenny didn’t speak. He just rested, covered in Kyle’s touch. 

Kenny felt his thigh against Kyle’s. 

“Do you think I’m morally corrupt,” Kyle asked out loud. “Because I had sex with you.” 

Kenny paused. He just wants to say the right thing. “I think life is short.” He relaxed more into Kyle. He wanted to lay down. “And I think these past few weeks have made me happier. Like, in the grand scheme of things.” 

Kyle started to lay down on the couch, and Kenny grinned. He repositioned himself so he was little spoon, because he wasn’t sure he was ready to face him. 

“So if you’re wondering if you’ve ruined my life, no. I wanted everything I got.” Kenny tried to be subtle as he pushed himself closer into Kyle. “And I enjoyed it.” Kenny smirked. 

“I believe you,” Kyle said. He sighed, and wrapped one of his arms around Kenny. “I’m going to fall asleep right here.” 

“What about the beers,” Kenny laughed.

“There’s always more beer in the fridge. Time is limited.”

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. He knew tomorrow morning he’d be sore, from getting fucked so hard and from sleeping on a couch. But he knew tomorrow morning he’d wake up to a kiss. And that’s all he really needed. 


End file.
